


Note

by monyaka



Series: Femslash February 2020 [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monyaka/pseuds/monyaka
Summary: Day 5 of 29 : NoteTsumugi finds a Death Note, and her first move is to show it to her girlfriend. This is why Tsumugi doesn't star in Death Note.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Shirogane Tsumugi
Series: Femslash February 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619584
Kudos: 14





	Note

**Author's Note:**

> originally i was going to write something for the dn fandom... and then i was like, i can't write misa and rem, i would Cry. not after the sayaka/kyoko fic. i need something soft. something cute. let's write for the fandom that forces teenagers to kill each other, that'll definitely be soft

“Akamatsu-san!”

Tsumugi is barrelling towards her like a wild horse, and she seems to have no intention of stopping. In her hands she’s clutching a black notebook, and it’s thrust so far in front of her that it almost looks like she’s being pulled by it, rather than it just being carried. Kaede’s sure anyone would stop what they’re doing and watch if their girlfriend is running down the school hallways and screaming at the top of her lungs. So, you know, she does that.

The cosplayer screeches to a halt inches before her partner, shaking the book so tight Kaede has to worry that she’ll ruin it somehow. “I found—” and she has to stop just to cough, to wheeze breath back into her lungs. Kaede waits, wondering why  _ Polonaise in A-flat major, Op. 53 _ is stuck in her head. After a few seconds, Tsumugi gets her bearings again. “ _ —I found the Death Note!!! _ ”

Okay. This sounds pretty cool. The Death Note probably sounds like a tritone, the devil’s harmony and Locrian curse. That feeling you get when you hear it, like you just want to cover your ears and cry. All pianists ignore the tritone unless they’re trying to make people’s hearts beat like they’re in a horror movie. Kaede herself is in the smile business, so she doesn’t like it much, but Tsumugi seems like she’d be into that sort of thing.

“Uh-huh. Actually, the tritone was nicknamed the devil’s interval because it just sounds so bad when you play it. It’s like… if you’re playing in C-major, it’s between F and B. It’s always between the fourth and seventh notes of the scale.”

The cosplayer is giving her a funny look.

“Uh… unless that’s not what you’re talking about?”

“Have you really never seen  _ Death Note? _ ” Tsumugi doesn’t look like she’s judging her too hard. It’s more like the expression Kaede gives people when they say they’ve never been moved by a piece of music. A  _ how-do-you-live-like-this _ kind of look. A  _ we-need-to-fix-this-right-now _ sort of look. Kaede immediately makes a mental note to clear her schedule for the next three days of her life.

“Nope. You’re gonna show me, right?”

The way her girlfriend’s eyes light up in response makes Kaede feel like the luckiest girl alive. She can’t help but smile, a little flush coming to her cheeks. “Geez… don’t look so excited about it. I barely ever follow the plot whenever we watch together.”

“And I still don’t really understand when you play piano for me,” notes Tsumugi, “and we still get along just fine. Really… I think it’s just nice when you can show me something you care about. Even if you don’t have the same OTPs as me, it’s still nice when you have a favourite character or something.”

Kaede nods, and she’s about to say something when she gets distracted by the notebook again. “So this isn’t a composition notebook?” And before her girlfriend can reply, she swipes it from her hands. “ _ Death Note. _ Huh.” The cosplayer wails as she cracks open the cover, but she doesn’t heed her warnings. “ _ The human whose name is written in this note shall die. _ Oooh… spooky.”

“Akamatsu-san! You’re going to be able to see my Shinigami now! No fair!”

She sheepishly hands the book back. “Tsumugi… if this is really a book from an anime, don’t you think it’s a forgery or something? Like maybe Ouma-kun made it and carefully left it for you.”

Tsumugi considers this. “He  _ is _ a Trickster-type… but would he really stoop so low if we’re not pitted against each other in a death game for the ages?”

Even though Kaede doesn’t get it, she laughs, lacing her arm in Tsumugi’s. “So, if you had to couple-cosplay anyone from  _ Death Note, _ who would it be?”

They spend the entire afternoon cuddled up on the couch, and Tsumugi tastefully decides that Kaede shall be Misa and she shall be Rem—her self-proclaimed most tragic lesbian romance of the early 2000s. Even though they haven’t gotten to the point in the anime where Kaede knows who Misa and Rem are, it warms the pianist’s heart to know that Tsumugi’s comparing them to such an iconic love story.

After all, isn’t that fuzzy feeling kind of what piano and anime are all about?


End file.
